Dobassian
Classification and Dialects The Dobassian language is spoken in the Dobassian Confedereation (Dobausianis Sajēnitis). It is an Indo-European language, which is very difficult for linguists to classify into a language sub-family. It is presumed that the Dobassian language might be part of the Balto-Slavic language family. The problem is that Dobassian shows some similarities with the Balto-Slavic languages (like aspects and noun declensions), but some big differences too (like partial ergativity). Writing System Some phonolgy and ortography rules : * The letter i preceeded by a consonant and followed by a vowel indicates palatalization : z'viē'ra (=monster) /z'vʲe:'ra/ * The letter u preceeded by a consonant or a vowel and followed by a vowel is pronounced as /w/ : d'au'ba (=cupboard) /d'aw'ba/ or : p'aua'čia (=tent) /p'awa'tʃʲa/ Grammar Nouns The nouns in Dobassian are declined in ten different cases. The nouns can be either masculine or feminine and they follow three different declension paradigms. First declension (os/a-declension) Second declension (is-declension) Third declension (us-declension) Use of the cases * Nominative-Accusative : marks the subject or the direct object of a sentence. It marks also the attribute of the verbs biti (=to be) and feti (=to become). Some postpositions may take this case too. : Jo viros vid̦ia jo pieškis. (=The '''man' sees the fish.); Jo viros ješt '''inžineris'. (=The man is an '''engineer'.); Jaš fio '''inžineris'. (=I become an '''engineer'.); Jo viros pieška jo pieškis ja' d̦iona''' až. (=The man fishes the fish for the '''woman'.) * Vocative : marks '''exclamations' : Viro, pieškaš ē? (''Oh man, do you fish?) * Ergative : marks the '''subject' of sentence with a transitive verb put only in the aorist tense : Je vire piešknat sieptima pieškes. (=The '''man' fished seven fish.) * Partitive : marks '''partialness' : Jaš volio deučoliedi. (=I want '''some ice cream'.) * Dative : marks the '''indirect object' and is follwed by some''' postpositions''' : Jo viros da jo pieškis ji d̦ioni. (=The man gives '''the woman' the fish.); Rad̦iū jo paklienus jaj '''očiriedis' preku. (=They enjoy the ride despite the '''queues'.) * Genitive : marks the '''possessed object', the direct object in a negative sentence (but not in the aorist tense!) and is followed by some postpositions : Jaš čito ja kniga ja inžineria. (=I'm reading the book '''of the engineer'.); Jo viros nie vid̦ia ja '''pieškia'. (=The man doesn't see the '''fish'.); Jaš volio limonada 'šiekera biez. (=''I want a limonade without '''sugar.) * Instrumental : marks the noun being an '''instrument' to the action and is followed by some postpositions : Piēšio piēsma štiftiom. (=I'm writing a letter '''with a pen'.); but : as soon as the instrument is animated, the instrumental case must be followed by the postpreposition '''sa' (=with) : Piēšio piēsma jom viriom 'sa. (=I'm writing a letter with the '''man.); Janus sta '''Nataliam' a Aksanam miež. (=Janus stands between '''Natalia' and Aksana.) * Locative : marks '''position' of a noun, the precise temporal moment and is followed by some postpositions : Jaš d̦iēvo Kalifornia̋. (=I live in '''California'.); as soon as the location is animated, the locative case must be followed by the postpreposition '''i' (=in) and must be translated more literary : Jaš d̦iēvo Natalia̋ 'i (=I live in '''Natalia's house. and not : I live in Natalia. but it would also be correct to say : Jaš d̦iēvo dome Natalie.); Jo nỏvis semestris nočina 'žienimarū'. (=The new semester begins in March.); Zbỏrvamo jū nỏvū '''Vatame' zo. (=We're talking about the new '''Prime-Minister'.) * Elative : marks the '''motion away' from a noun, the starting moment and the cause : Je portit poštkarta Hispania̋j. (=He sent a card '''from Spain'.); Jo pirecios petrolia aud̦ia 'žienimara̋j'. (=The price of petrol is rising since March.); Ja parit '''investicijam'. (=She made money '''from investing'.) * Illative : marks the '''motion into' a noun, the causing of a feeling, the serving noun and a positive result : Jaš ejo jil domil. (=I go '''into' the house.); Ja ej tū '''mēnil štoporil'. (=She's coming '''to my amazement'.); Tu sadiēliaš jo soboris '''tujil primošietil'. (=You're attending to the meeting '''to your advantage'.'') Adjectives Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text